The human, the wolf, the witch and the hybrid
by CrazyforKlaus
Summary: Set in episode 9. Camille and Klaus kiss. He compels her to forget. Davina lifts the compulsion and destroys the French quarter. The veil is hereby lifted and a friend and an enemy return from the death. After Klaus visits Caroline he swears to himself never to fall in love again. He finds himself with 3 women under his protection. Not sure of the pairings yet! Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a try-out. A retelling of what happened between Klaus and Cami in episode 9 of the Originals. How I would have liked it to go. Don't know if it will be continued or not, depends on your reactions. So, don't be shy and l****et me know what you think of it. **

* * *

I couldn't stop crying after Klaus showed me the terrible things he had been going through as a young man. My first reaction after this dreadful insight into his past came straight from my heart: "Oh my god. No one should have to experience things like that."

He told me before I would break in two if I only knew a fraction of what he was. He was wrong. My heart filled with sorrow for him. After everything he told me so far I already knew he was a lot more human than he wanted the world to see. But to directly see through his eyes what he had experienced, well... it didn't break me in two, but it definitely made my heart bleed for him. The poor boy, the fear and pain he had to go through when he changed for the first time into a beast and the lack of compassion his father showed him. And then the betrayal of the one person he trusted most in the world, his brother Elijah. The tears welled up in my eyes.

I saw he was touched by my reaction. There were tears in his eyes too. "What you knew about this world will only get you killed. And I cannot allow that." He took my head gently between his hands. I knew he was going to compel me again and there was nothing I could do about it. His face was so close to mine, I saw his pupils dilate and in the blink of an eye I pressed my lips against his lips. I didn't intend to, it just happened. I felt his shock, his body rigid and I quickly let go, scared he would push me away if I didn't back off. My fear seemed to be unnecessary. At vampire speed he pulled me back against his body and he embraced me with a terrifying strength, his lips back on mine where they left an emptiness only a second earlier.

He could easily break me in two, literally, but I wasn't scared of his strength. It merely aroused the hell out of me. He kissed me with a hunger that should have frightened me. Especially after everything I knew about him. I have been writing down every sick twisted thing he had ever pulled in his existence, he couldn't be trusted. And yet, he just didn't frighten me. I didn't even understand my own reaction to his physical proximity. But now I had been given such an intimate insight on his life, his traumatic past I wanted nothing more than to be close to him, to comfort him, not out of pity but out of a selfish need to be comforted myself.

I told myself to stop rationalising and enjoy this while it lasted. I relaxed in his arms. My lips parted willingly to give him access to my needy mouth. His tongue greedily explored every inch of it, hardly giving me a chance to breathe. Boy, could he kiss! I had never been kissed like this before or even imagined it was possible to be kissed with such passion. My legs started to tremble so bad he had to support me. I could feel his erection pressing against my pubic bone. Now I understood for the first time what the fuss was all about. My whole body was on fire. All common sense seemed to have evaded me. I didn't care about the future nor the past. All I wanted was him. All of him. Right here and now.

I desperately needed to feel his skin against mine. I impatienly got rid of my cardigan. His hands gently pushed my tanktop over my head. I heard him holding his breath when my hands did the same to his jacket and t-shirt so I could freely caress his naked torso. I wanted to explore every inch of his muscular chest, shoulders and back. His skin was smooth and a little warmer than my own. My brah miraculously disappeared so I was standing before him half naked. His hands found my sensitive breasts and the intimacy of his touch overwhelmed me. Suddenly he picked me up, bridal style and carried me into his bedroom. His lips didn't leave mine until he gently put me down on his kingsize bed. I barely registered the fact his sheets were white satin. I would have expected something more dramatic like red or black.

I felt his hot breath caress the sensitive skin of my neck a second before his warm lips arrived at my pulse point. He gently licked and nibbled at my flesh. I moaned softly despite the realization he could bite me any minute now and suck me dry. The truth was I longed for his fangs to sink into my neck. I panted lightly. He stopped to look at me. His face had changed. Dark veins had popped up around his eyes. I flinched briefly despite my raging desire for him. He swallowed audibly. "I am sorry, Cami, this hasn't happened to me in ages. It's the calling of your blood. Don't be scared, I can control it. Trust me, I will be back to normal in a couple of seconds."

"I have never been less scared in my life." I whispered. "I really don't mind you biting me." Before I had finished my sentence I felt a sharp pain in my neck immediately followed by a strong wave of pleasure in my very core. It just didn't last long enough. All of a sudden he withdrew from me, his eyes wide with shock. "Cami, are you a virgin?" I blushed heavily. Damned vampire senses. Any normal guy would have asked this question during intercourse or even after the sex. "Why? How...?" I stammered.

"I can taste it in your blood." He actually sounded upset. "How is that even possible that a beautiful woman like yourself has never been deflowered? I thought you were in your early twenties already."

"25 actually, not that it's any of your business." I felt hurt and rejected. I stepped out of his bed, suddenly needing to get out of here as soon as possible. "Cami, wait." He grabbed my shoulders. "Don't think I don't want you. Right now there is nothing in the world I would rather do than make love to you. But even a monster like me has to draw a line when a beautiful woman like yourself wants to sacrifice her virginity to a man out of sheer pity."

I was stunned at first, outraged the next moment. I slapped his face as hard as I could. "Do you think this is out of pity? How dare you!" I had managed to escape his hands and I stumbled to reach the door as soon as I could. He stopped me. "I am sorry Cami, but I have no choice but to compel you." He brought his face near to me and told me I would forget everything that happened as soon as I left his house. "I hate you for doing this to me." I snapped at him before I closed the door behind me.

* * *

_Later that evening at Camille's house._

All I could think about during the time I was lying on the floor screaming in agony because my head hurt so bad I was afraid I was going to end up braindead, was how much I hated him. It became my mantra to endure the pain: I hate you, Niklaus Mikaelson, I hate..."Please stop Davina! Please, give me a break. I...owww! The most painful part had yet to start I understood the moment before I slipped into blissful darkness.

When I woke up again it took me some time to realize I am in my bed. Thank god my headache is gone and my brains seem to have survived.I thought back about last night. Davina had come to me for help and I hadn´t even remembered who she was because I had been compelled again. She immediately could tell what the problem was and even reverse it. It was indeed a very painful experience.

Just to make sure my brains were fine I started to test myself: name? _Camille 'o Connell_. Age? _25._ Occupation? _bartender, student of psychology_. Family: _Just my_ u_ncle Kieran_. I ignored the painful lump forming in my throat thinking about my deceased brother Sean and forced myself to continue. Things you love: _music, art, dancing_. Thing you hate...I sit straight up in bed. That motherfucker Niklaus Mikaelson. I hate him. Don't I? I should, he had been messing with my head. Not just with my head, also with my heart.

I jumped into the shower and put on my slim fit jeans with a white top and a black leather jacket. I did my hair and make up but it didn't really help my case. I still looked like I haven't slept nor eaten for more than a week. Maybe I should avoid mirrors for a while. Anyway, I didn't care. After all the good news was Klaus was never gonna compel me again.

Davina assured me she had made it impossible for him to ever compel me agaian. She also told me not to show him I remembered everything now. Which is gonna be the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life, I think. I am the worst liar in the world, my face is an open book, so they tell me and I am a terrible actress. How on earth am I suppose to pull this one off? Klaus is gonna see right through me, I am certain of that. How can I hide all this anger inside me? Especially after what happened last night. I felt so humiliated, it was impossible to hide that from him.

"Simple." Davina told me. "You just told me you want revenge. This is the best chance to get back at him forever. You, me and Hayley, we will work together. We will take out Marcel, Klaus and every damned vampire in the world and punish them for all the evil they have done." My heart cringed a little when I saw the hatred in her eyes. I wanted revenge, I surely did, but I wasn't prepared to kill him.

"Don't worry." The young beautiful witch told me. "You don't have to kill Klaus or anyone else for that matter, we are not savages. You just have to keep writing down all his secrets and I will take care of everything else." I got angry because she so easily managed to read my mind. "Will you supernatural people stop picking my brains? My sanity is very dear to me, okay? I don't want to be mindfucked no more, not by Klaus and not by you."

"Sorry." Davina said like she didn't mean any of it. "Listen, Camille, I am not your enemy, you know that. I understand you need some time to process everything now you remember. Hell yes, I did. It was going to be hard. The things I have learned so far definitely shook my world right up to its foundation. It felt like everything I had known and believed in had been taken away. The existence of witches, vampires, hybrids _(god I hate him), _werewolves. It was more than I could comprehend. Yes, I needed time, a whole lot of time.

I turned to Davina. "So you are a witch, the most powerful one so far. But you are young and unaware about a whole lot of plans people seemed to have made for you. What are your plans now?"

¨You don´t need to know yet. When will you visit Klaus again?¨

¨Tonight. He wold me I had to come back tonight. He wanted me to add something to his memoires, which he had left out before.¨ I was already very nervous. A little part of me couldn´t wait to see him again.

* * *

**2 days later at Klaus's place**

_I remember the time I killed Elijah's girlfriend Suzanne. It was pathetic how fond he had become about her. My brother is such a romantic fool. If he had plans to turn her than I would have understood, I would have let them be, but no. He wanted her both to stay human and to stay with him. She knew what he was. He thought he could trust her to keep his secret. I had to take care of things as usual. Love tended to blind not just my sister but also my brother. They didn't realize it was too dangerous to trust anybody. In those days people were highly superstitious. I really did them a favour. It wouldn't have worked out, only he was too stubborn to realize. Elijah hated me for hundred year sbefore he finally forgave me. _

Klaus was walking around all the time he was reciting his memories. Sometimes he stopped right behind me to check if I was writing everything down to his satisfaction. It was the usual way we worked but tonight he was in a different kind of mood. He appeared to be more relaxed, almost playfully. It was hard for me to act normally. After all he was convinced I didn't remember anything, but he did know I was attracted to him.

He stopped every now and then to ask me things about my love life. I told him I had never been in a serious relationship before. Men tended to fall for me easily, but most of them backed out after one or two dates. My brother always said it was because I scared them with my intelligence. I had a hard time pretending I didn't remember last night. When we were working together before he had always allowed me to remember everything until I left him again, but this time he hadn't wanted me to remember our shared intimacy from last night.

I felt his breath on the naked skin of my neck and I shivered. He chuckled softly, very much aware of my every physical reaction. It was so embarassing, now he knew how much I had been willing to make love to him. He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered. "What do you think Camille? Would you think we would be happy together, you as human and me as a hybrid?" "Not a chance" I spat out. His lips brushed my earlobe and I felt very uncomfortable. "What are you doing, Klaus? Let's continue, so you can compel me and I can go home."

"What if I didn't compel you this time, Cami? Would you run off and tell all the world about our existence?"

"Who would believe me?" My answer came quickly. Of course I had been thinking about this myself. Klaus laughed out loud. "Far less people than in the old days, I grant you that. Still, it would be dangerous." He caressed my cheek with his thumb and had a dreamy far away look in his eyes. "I hope you understand I cannot take a chance on this, don't you Cami?" He suddenly withdrew and became his old self again.

"Now, where were we? Oh right I was telling you about what I did to Elijah's last girlfriend. Rebekah and Elijah have always been too romantic and too naive for their owm good. I know you are shocked by these last confessions of mine. I must sound like the monster everybody wishes to see in me, while all I ever wanted was too protect my family from the pain of being left alone. I just sped up the process a little, but they would have gotten hurt anyway in the end. I hope some day they realise this and be a little more grateful. Anyways...This is it, love. Now we are truly finished. I had planned to send you away yesterday, but I decided my memoires weren't complete without what I told you about Suzanne and Elijah. Now, it's time for you to leave New Orleans."

He brought his face close to mine, his pupils dilated. The next moment his eyes narrowed. "What's going on, Cami? How come I cannot compel you no more?"

Oh my god. Davina had assured me he wouldn't notice I couldn't be compelled anymore...

* * *

**Like it, hate it? Let me know please. Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to write one more chapter despite the lack of reviews to the first one. Hope you like. From now on my story doesn't follow the series anymore.**

* * *

Camille's POV

I gulped in fear when Klaus grabbed me by my arms and pinned me hard against the wall. His expression was full of rage, his voice low and threatening. I hadn't seen him like this before, not with me, anyway. Even though he was using only a tiny fraction of his actual strength it gave me an idea of how easily he could break me and it frightened me more than I expected.

"What have you been up to Cami? How come you are full of vervain? Tell me! Who helped you lifting my compulsion?" He roared. Even though he was hurting me there was no way I was going to betray Davina so I kept my mouth tightly shut.

He must have seen the steadfastness in my face as he sighed and let me go. "Very well. Don't tell if you don't want. But...Cami, you do realize you know way too many things about me, don't you? I cannot possibly let you walk out of here. I told you things I have told nobody ever before. Therefore you have become a liability to me. I know how much you hated it to be compelled and I am truly sorry I had to do that to you but the alternative is far worse. For both of us."

"Are you going to kill me?" I managed to ask in a neutral tone of voice even though my heart was so pounding so loudly in my chest one didn't need supernatural senses to hear its erratic beating.

He pondered this. "I should." In a split second his hands were around my throat. His eyes were empty when he started squeezing. I couldn't bear to look at him while he was literally taking my breath away. Involuntary tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want him to witness my feelings so I closed my eyes and waited. I wasn't scared, well not as much as I thouht I would be. I wondered how long it would take before I would lose consciousness. I felt light-headed already. An eternity seemed to tick away before he suddenly released me.

I fell down on my knees as soon as he let go of me. Panting, gasping, coughing and crying. It suddenly hit me I wasn't ready to die at all. "Cami, I am so sorry." Klaus pulled me up and took me in a warm embrace. I was wheezing and crying against his chest. After a while I felt better. I cautiously opened my eyes again. I looked up at him.

His beautiful face was so close to mine I had to force myself not to lean into him and kiss the sadness from his face, how deranged is that? I couldn't keep my eyes of his plump lips. I had noticed the tears in his eyes before he quickly blinked them away. I wasn't surprised by his feelings of grief and guilt. He could deny it all he wanted but Klaus wasn't ready to kill the only person in the world who knew him for what he really was and moreover, understood him. He turned his back to me, his fingers running through his dark blond curly hair. When he turned to face me again he had obviously succeeded in calming himself down again.

"Cami, even though I seem to be unable to kill you right now since I cannot bring myself to hurt you, I cannot let you roam freely either, surely you understand my awkward position."

I hurried to reassure him. "I won't tell a soul what I know about you, I swear! You know how important doctor-patient confidentiality is nowadays. I also have a duty to keep personal information confidential as a student of psychology."

He smiled bitterly. "You really believe your pathetic human laws about privacy mean anything to me? I truly am sorry but you brought this on yourself. From now on you are my prisoner. You can move about freely in and around my house but you are not allowed to go outside of the garden. If you break my rules I do have to punish you, you understand?"

I got angry. "Are you insane? You cannot keep me prisoner, people will miss me!"

"Who is going to miss you, love? Oh, you mean your only living relative, uncle Kieran?" I cringed when he smirked visciously. I truly hated him at this moment. "You seem to have forgotten your uncle is owned by me. He can visit you if he wants. I will tell him you and I are in love and you have moved in with me."

"I wouldn't fall in love with you if you were the last man here on earth!" I hissed at him.

"Now, now, sweetheart. Don't challenge me. I might have to prove you wrong." He had a dark smile on his face. "Besides, please forgive me if I am mistaken, yesterday you seemed to like my attentions, didn't you?" I felt my cheeks redden with both shame and anger. "Klaus Mikaelson, I am not afraid of you and you cannot hold me here against my will. I'd rather be dead!"

"Sorry, love, it's out of your hands now. Anyway, it's only a temporary arrangement. Now let's start bonding, shan't we?"

Before I knew what was happening he sank his canines in the tender flesh of my neck. Although I hate to admit it it felt like heaven. The gentle sucking on my carotid artery set me on fire. He stopped just seconds before my legs threatened to collapse under me. He whiped his mouth and said: "I am not too fond of this vervain taste in your blood but know this sweetheart, it won't stop an orginal from drinking. A couple more days and your system will be free of vervain. Don't worry love. After I get to compel you again, you are free to leave."

He didn't know Davina had been able to put a protective spell over me, so I could never be compelled again. The vervain was merely to distract him from suspecting a witch might have had somehting to do with my liberation from his compulsion.

"Klaus, please. It won't be necessary to compel me, you can trust me. What are you afraid of? Let me guess? You are afraid your family will find out how pathetic you really are?"

He growled and lunged at me. This time I ran for the door.

* * *

Hayley's POV

I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but it was too tempting not to. Elijah had been gone for a few days. I couldn't leave the house, Klaus wouldn't let me. I spend my time reading books about babies and motherhood. Rebekah had bought me a copy of "What to expect when you're expecting". Unfortunately there were no books about what to expect when you are expecting a baby from a deluded hybrid father. If I had known this all before I would have kept my pants on. Or...would I? Probably not, I had to admit to myself. I had way too much too drink that night I slept with Klaus. He was way too attractive. It was by far the most passionate sex I had ever experienced.

Poor Cami. She was a brave person. I knew Davina was the one who helped her. Quite impressive she didn't betray Davina's trust. You couldn't really have blamed her if she had. Klaus was very scary and unpredictable when he was angry. Even his own family wasn't safe when he felt betrayed by them.

We had to find a way to get rid of Klaus. Maybe if we girls all worked together we would find a way. We had Rebekah and the most powerful witch ever born at our side. I started fantasizing how we would get rid of Klaus so I could be with the man I had fallen in love with, Elijah, my dark prince. Surely he wasn't perfect, he was after all a vampire, but he was the noblest creature I had ever met in my life.

He told me we couldn't be together because of Klaus but I knew he liked me a lot more than he wanted me to know. I have caught him staring at me a couple of times. Suddenly the door flew open and I was caught red handed. "Little wolf." Klaus purred deceivingly calm. "You haven't been eavesdropping, now have you? What a bad example you are to our unborn daughter." I backed away instinctively. He was in a mood that scared me.

"Leave her alone, Klaus." Cami's voice came. "Don't you dare to threaten a pregnant girl, moreover the girl who is carrying your baby, poor thing."

_No, Cami, please don't annoy him any further. _"Well, this is so cute. Are the two of you friends now?" Klaus gave me an evil glance. "Little wolf, you wouldn't know who helped Cami get rid of my compulsion, would you." I shook my head, nonchalantly. "No, why would I?"

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Hayley?"

"I am not lying, I hardly know this woman, Klaus. What do you want from me? Sorry I was listening in on your conversation, but since you decided to keep me locked up in the house I am almost bored to death... "

Cami looked at me. She whispered incredulously: "He is holding you here against your will?"

I shrugged. "I think he intends to build a harem of his own. First me and now you. And let's not forget Davina."

"Ladies, please! Let's not get too melodramatic here. Hayley, you know damn well, you need my protection. Several attempts to kill you or the baby have already been made. What can a man do but protect what's important to him."

He smoothed a strand of my long dark hair behind my ear. I shivered when he touched me. His almost tender gaze lingered on me a little longer holding my eyes captive. My heartrate sped up. Sometimes I really believed he actually cared not just for his unborn child but also for me.

* * *

Klaus' POV

I smiled to myself when I noticed her reaction to my touch. My thoughts went back to the night our baby was conceived. It had been so long ago I had held a willing beautiful woman in my arms who wasn't compelled to want me but actually volunteered to sleep with me. Hayley was stunningly beautiful. Her eyes challenged me and I had eagerly seized the oppurtunity to satisfy my curiosity about this woman in the most intimate way possible.

She had been so passionate. I grew hard just thinking back about the night they had spend together. Yes, we both had been drinking, true. We both were frustrated and in love with somebody else at the time, also true. And yet, there was something about her. I hadn't let her know in so many words, not at all as a matter of fact, but I was proud she was going to be the mother of my child. She was beautiful, courageous, strong and intelligent. It wasn't until Elijah started showing an interest in her I started realizing all this. I had taken her for granted all this time, but things were going to change now.

And Cami, aww Cami, she was definitely something else. For a thousand years not a single human being ever had been able to draw my attention the way she did. Except of course when I was hungry for their blood. Cami knew everything there was to know about me, yet she didn't judge me (that is until I told her she was my prisoner now, I didn't like te way she looked at me then). She was the first one ever who had understood me. Why I had done the things I had done. She had felt sorry for me, she actually empathized with me. This was something completely new.

Maybe that was the answer to my problems, could it be that simple? I had been needing some female attention all along. Power was good, sex was better, love and understandng however...Maybe that was all I had needed all this time. Oh, come on. Snap out of it Klaus! I told myself. I was obviously contaminated with all these female hormones in the house. Speaking of females.

"Davina! Of course. She is the only one strong enough to break the compulsion. How dare she defy me. Where is she!"

* * *

**Reviews will keep me going. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. What are your favourite pairings? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and the alerts! **

**Hope you like the new chapter. **

* * *

Camille´s POV

Klaus had angrily run off and Hayley and I were all by ourselves now in her bedroom. This was our chance to leave. I was surprised Hayley didn't seem to realize we could now escape the house. Was she afraid there was somebody else left here who could stop us? I knew Klaus had been alone in the house, apart from Hayley when I came to see him tonight. I didn't hesitate any further. "Hayley? Come on. I am not staying here, let's leave this house together!"

Hayley shook her head. "I can't. Not now, anyway. Klaus is right. As abnoxious he might be he also gives me the protection I need. Too many creatures are after the death of my, of our baby. And I have decided I will do everything it takes to keep my girl alive. Even if it means I have to put up with his erratic mood swings, I know he won't do me any harm. At least not until our baby is born. I intend to disappear with my baby so I don't have to find out what happens next."

I was shocked. "Your daughter deserves to get to know her father, don't you think? You cannot do that to him nor to her."

"Are you crazy? She has a fucked up lunatic hybrid for a father. What good will it do her to know him? He is a monster, Cami."

"He is not all bad." To my own surprise I heard myself defending Klaus. "There are reasons why he does the things he does. I believe everybody deserves a chance."

Hayley gave me a look as if she thought I was retarded. "Don't let his gorgeous appearance fool you, Cami. I know he is sexy as hell, I wasn't exactly raped by him you know..." She winked at me.

"How was it to sleep with him?" The question just escaped my mouth before I knew it. Hayley laughed. "Don't look so shocked Cami. I don't mind you asking. Isn't it every girl's secret fantasy? To make love to the big bad wolf? To tell you the truth, it was the best sex I have ever had in my life. I couldn't walk for a week."

"Okay, that's enough, I get the point." I never had been comfortable by girls talk about sex. "Hey, you asked. Don't look so offended. Now it's your turn. Who was the best lover you ever had?" "I am not going to talk to you about something so personal." Hayley pretended to sulk. "That's not fair. You asked me a very personal question first. I answered and now it's your turn."

" I wouldn't know, I am still a virgin, okay!" I snapped. I almost laughed when I saw how unexpected this was to her. "Seriously?" She looked at me like she didn't believe me. "It's true. Not because I am a prude or anything, it just never happened."

"Well in that case, it's not a good idea to sleep with Klaus. He is no match for an inexperienced human virgin. Do you have any clue how strong he is? He will probably accidentally kill you during the sex."

I must have sounded indignantly when I said: "There is no way on earth I would ever sleep with him."

Hayley just smiled dreamily. "I would do it again anytime, unless..."

I didn't want to listen to her anymore, she made me feel uncomfortable and a little envious as well. "Unless what?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Unless his brother Elijah would want me. He is not just a stunner, he is kind and honorable. He truly is the perfect man. I-"

An enormous explosion shattered the air and we instinctively threw ourselves on the floor. Next there was nothing but silence. We looked at each other in complete shock. ¨What the hell was that?¨ I reacted first. ¨We have to get outside, just in case the house threatens to collapse on top of us.¨

Hayley didn´t respond. Her eyes had widened in fear and her hand lay protectively over her belly. I grabbed Hayley's hand and dragged her with me to the nearest door.

When we stepped outside the house on the front lawn I saw smoke in the distance hanging over the French Quarter. ¨Cami!¨ I heard somebody screeching in terror. ¨Help me!¨ ¨Davina, what happened?¨ I caught the girl in my arms. ¨I think I just blew up the entire quarter! I didn't mean to, it was an accident!¨ She cried. "Davina, relax. Tell me everything. Everything will be okay." I tried to reassure her.

¨There is no time. We have to leave! They will kill me. Help me please.¨ The girl was completely terrified. ¨Davina, please, you need to calm down.¨ I tried to keep my voice soft, slow and hopefully restful. But it didn´t work. She kept screaming and crying we had to go. Then Hayley took over from me. ¨Snap out of it, Davina. Calm down! Tell us what´s going on.¨ She yelled at her. ¨What have you done, little witch? Who wants to kill you?¨

It actually worked. Davina took a deep breath. ¨Marcel will. And Klaus. After what you told me I went to see Marcel and...¨ She broke down in tears. ¨Davina, the explosion..? Was that you?¨ I asked her. ¨Yes, I did this, but I didn´t intend to, honestly. It just happened. I just destroyed the whole quarter...I have to run, but I got nowhere to go.¨

A car pulled up in the drive way. ¨Elijah, thank god!¨ I heard Hayley say before she ran towards it. The dark haired oldest orginal brother stepped out of his black Bugatti just in time to catch Hayley who threw herself in his arms. He walked up to us with his arm wrapped around Hayley's shoulders. They looked beautiful together.  
¨Is everybody okay? Where is Klaus?¨ He asked me. His eyes seemed to be able to look directly into my bare soul. Davina stayed behind me and refused to let go of me. She was still terrified.

I swallowed and managed to say: ¨Klaus went downtown.¨ I straightened my back although I must say his beauty felt more threatening than the fact he was an original vampire and everything I learned so far about them. So he was the one who spend his entire existence making up for the fact he didn´t protect his younger brother against their father Mikael the night their father found out there was a wolf inside his son.

¨I am sorry, have we been introduced?¨ His gaze upon me was so intense I held my breath. ¨I am Camille ´O Connell and you are Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus's big brother.¨ ¨Ah, yes, you are the niece, now I remember, forgive me.¨ He placed a kiss on my hand which made my skin tingle. If I hadn´t known he was an original vampire this would have confused me a lot more than it did right now.

¨I can see why my brotherKlaus is so enchanted with you. He talks about you a lot¨ He smiled at me. I saw Hayley flinch at his words. I hadn´t realized she had feelings for Klaus. She just told me she had liked Elijah better, hadn't she? I shook my head. We had more important things to worry about right now.

¨Davina accidentally blew up the quarter. She is scared Marcel and Klaus will hurt her.¨ Hayley informed him. ¨She needs to be protected.¨ His eyes narrowed. ¨Is that true? It looks as if she knows how to take care of herself. It seems the town needs to be protected from her instead.¨

I saw the change in Davina´s expression and yelled: ¨Davina, no!¨ Too late. Effortlessly she held Elijah in a wicked spell which had him hanging helplessly in the air. "I hate you all and I will destroy each and every vampire in this city."

* * *

Klaus POV

I had driven off into the French Quarter in my red Corvette, on my way to Marcel's place, expecting to find Davina there, when a blast threw me off the road. I couldn't see a thing, there was red smoke everywhere in front of me.

What the hell had just happened? I quickly got out of the car and was hit by a second shockwave. I must have been out for a short period. The smoke was gone, but the sight was still a bit hazy. It looked like Marcel´s place, or what used to be his house was the centre of the blast. The complete area had now turned into a vast empty terrain.

I quickly got back to my feet and yelled: ¨Marcel! Where are you?¨ Somebody grabbed my arm and screamed: ¨Run, Nik!¨ It was Rebekah. Last time we spoke she wasn´t particularly fond of me so I took her concerned look very seriously. Furthermore her face was dirty and tearstained and her white dress looked all smudged.

I pulled my car back on the road and opened the door for her. ¨Get in the car, sister.¨ We both jumped in my car and took off.

¨Tell me what happened?¨ I glanced over at Bekah. ¨Davina happened. She couldn´t control her powers when she came to see Marcel. She felt so betrayed by him, can´t blame her. But as it seems it´s very risky to upset a powerful teenage witch. It´s all gone Nik, the whole French Quarter is burned to the ground! There are only vampire survivors left as far as I could tell. You have to protect Davina, Klaus.¨

¨Are you out of your mind, Rebekah? That girl is like a nuclear device. She has to be neutralized.¨

¨No. You will need her, now more than ever.¨

¨What are you talking about?¨

¨Her outburst of power caused some serious side-effects, Klaus, I...¨ Rebekah's eyes were wide with fear. I was a long time ago I had seen her like this.

¨What is it Rebekah?¨ I started to feel paranoid.

¨The veil. I guess he accidentally it lifted for a brief period of time. I saw him, Klaus! He is here and he will kill us all!¨ She looked terrified, her beuatiful blue eyes were now filled with tears.

¨Who?¨ I managed to utter although a cold knowingly shiver already crept up my spine. Her words merely confirmed my guess.

¨Mikael. He is back from the dead and he is after us, you especially.¨

I forced myself to stay calm. "Tell me exactly what happened. What were you doing there anyway? Please don't tell me you are still screwing around with Marcel. Not after he betrayed you twice."

Her cheeks turned pink. "None of your business, Nik. We were sitting in the bar when Davina rushed in and attacked Marcel. She was very angry and upset. I guess somebody told her he had lied to her all those years. Anyways there were a couple of witches there at the same time. They were pleading with her to join them, Marcel was pleading she should stay with him and she just couldn't take all the pressure. We were all blown away by a mighty explosion caused by angry outburst of power. When I became conscious again Marcel told me he had seen Mikael and I needed to warn you."

Suddenly a dark figure appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road. "Klaus, watch out!" Rebekah screamed. I hit the breaks and for the second time today my car flew off the road. I was convinced I would have to buy a new one now. My door was opened with force and I winced, fully prepared for a fight when it occurred to me it wasn't Mikael. who it was. "Kol!" I couldn't believe my eyes. I never expected to see my little brother again. He was dead and I had mourned him, I still did.

"Hello again, Bekah and Nik. So nice to see you again! Can I come along, please? Our father is on the loose and we better start running."

Bekah cried when she hugged Kol. "Hurry, Nik, we have to leave New Orleans." Kol jumped in the backseat and I put my pedal to metal.

"Nik, you are driving in the wrong direction!"

I shook my head. "How can I leave, Bekah? I rule this town. For better or worse, I cannot simply forsaken New Orleans, that would make me a lousy king, now wouldn't it? Besides my first obligation is to protect the girl who is carrying my baby. And there is another girl in my custody who I have to protect. My second is to protect this town or what's left of it. I cannot let Mikael be my weakness, never again."

Kol cleared his throat. "What did I miss, guys? Nik is going to be a daddy? And a king? Well, I'll be damned! How did that happen?"

"Long story." I murmured. I glanced in the rear view mirror at him. "You look good, Kol, how was life on the other side?"

"I don't remember anything. I remembered I died and next thing I knew I was on the run again until I got nearly hit by your car. How long have I been uhh...gone?"

Bekah looked at me quizically.

I answered: "About half a year. Welcome back, little brother."

* * *

**Please review! All comments, questions and suggestions are very welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I didn't want this story to cross over with TVD but after seeing S5e11 I just had to add a Klaroline scene to the story. I also had to change it since I didn't really like it. The Klayley scene in season 4 was a hell of a lot sexier. Klaroline shippers are advised to skip the last part, as you will probably hate it. **

* * *

Klaus's POV

I parked the car at the back of the house when I saw the commotion at the front. ¨You´d better stay here and wait." I told Kol and Rebekah. ¨I have to find out what´s going on here first.¨ Rebekah was close to hysteria. She cried out to me: ¨Please hurry Nik, I don´t want Mikael to find us.¨ All the animosity between us had disappeared into thin air, like it never existed. Our mutual fear for Mikael mended all our petty problems. All I wanted right now was to hold and protect my little sister. I framed her face with both my hands and looked her in the eyes: ¨Bekah, sweetheart, don´t worry, we can handle him, he doesn´t have the white oak stake anymore, he cannot harm us anymore. If he is still after me, remember I cannot be killed, so we have nothing to fear. Trust me, I will protect you, always and forever.¨

I got out of the car and ran to the front of the house. Elijah was hanging in the air, looking rather uncomfortable. I yelled: ¨Davina, put my brother down!¨

She turned around and when she saw me her face changed into a scary mask of hatred. ¨It´s all your fault!¨ She screamed at me. ¨Since you came to New Orleans nothing but disaster happened. I hate you! I will make you pay.¨

I tried to keep calm even though I couldn´t blame her for being upset after what happened to the city.

¨I know, I understand. We have to talk about this later though, there is no time. A greater danger to all of us is on its way.¨

Elijah who had ungraciously landed on the lawn the moment Davina´s attention had shifted to me, was back on his feet again when he asked me: ¨What is going on Niklaus, you look like you have seen a ghost.¨

¨We have to leave the city, Elijah. Something else has happened when Davina destroyed the French quarter, she also lifted the veil and at least two of our familymembers managed to return to the land of the living."

¨Kol? I can't believe my eyes.¨ Elijah whispered. I turned around. ¨I asked you to stay in the car.¨ Of course Kol and Rebekah hadn´t listened as usual. After they embraced eachother Elijah turned to me again. ¨And the other person?¨

¨Mikael.¨

Cami suddenly stood next to me. ¨Mikael, you mean...as in your...stepfather?" I nodded. "Oh, my god, Klaus." The pity I saw in her eyes was almost to much to bear. She knew more than even my own brothers about my fear for Mikael. I told her about the sexual abuse I suffered from him when I was a little boy. I had never confided in anybody in my entire existence about this. Now my compulsion on Cami didn't work anymore I felt unbearably exposed.

"We cannot stay here. Mikael knows about our house, he will definitely show up here. I know a safe place, deep down in the bayou. I will take you there." Hayley started protesting but Elijah quickly said: "I agree with Niklaus. You are all under our protection, we promise you that, but you have to listen to us, it's in your best interest.

* * *

Cami's POV

Davina, Hayley, the three originals and myself had been staying in the safe house in the bayou for more than 3 weeks now and I was getting impatient. Klaus had left because of some unfinished business in Mystic Falls. According to Elijah it had something to do with a certain blond vampire who he had fallen in love with. I hated to admit to myself how much it hurt to know he ran back to her. Surely I have been a fool to believe that there was something between us. He definitely had wanted to have sex with me, but when he realized I was a virgin he lost interest. I am a virgin but I am not so naive to think if a man wants to have sex with a woman it means he actually has feelings for the woman. Damn it Cami, stop torturing yourself. Besides It's not like _I _have feelings for him either, besides anger and disgust.

Every now and then Elijah went back to New Orleans to check what was happening there. Beside the vampire-population only a few humans survived. There were many casualties among the witches as well. Thankfully my uncle Kieran was allright. He was helping out in the hospital in the Garden district where many severly wounded people were taken care of. I felt useless myself. Here we were hiding in the bayou like cowards while I could be so much more useful downtown. There was nothing I could do about it though. We had arrived here by boat and I couldn't just leave without being noticed by Rebekah, Kol or Elijah.

Besides I had to keep an eye on Davina. She had been acting weird ever since we arrived here. Sometimes she disappeared into the woods for hours, telling me she needed the time to mourn the deceased witches, so I let her go by herself. But over the weeks I saw less and less of her. Then she started to stay out all day only to come back just before darkness. She refused to talk to me or Hayley about what was going on, so one morning I decided to follow her. I told Hayley to warn Elijah only in case I hadn't returned after dark.

After a three mile walk I saw there was a little old house, barely visible between the trees, where she went inside. She was meeting somebody! I heard voices and I snuck closer to the house. The window was open and I heard a deep male voice talking to her. "Are you sure nobody saw you leave?" I heard Davina giggle. "Don't worry, Mikael, I am not stupid, I know how much there is at stake here. Believe me, our secret is safe." I didn't recognize the male voice.

"Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are?" What the hell was this guy doing. Davina is only 16 years old and as innocent as a girl can be. This was not a young man talking to her. I had to get closer to the window. I gulped when I recognized Klaus's father. I had seen him when Klaus had allowed me a peek inside his head. I felt disgusted when I saw how easy it was for Mikael to manipulate Davina. She was so innocent, even for a sixteen year old girl. I noticed how she was affected by his smooth talk, his compliments. The poor girl had no idea. Mikael was a handsome man and Davina never had been loved before all the time she was under Marcel's protection.

A branch cracked under my feet and suddenly everything happened very fast. The man (a vampire) stormed outside and grabbed me forcefully. I yelped in pain. "Mikael, please, it's okay. She is one of the good guys." Slowly I was released. "What's your name, darling?" He definitely had a natural charm over him, since I forgot my fear when he smiled at me. "C- Cami." I stammered. "Ah, I see the attraction." I noticed he had a wicked glance in his eyes despite the reassuring smile on his face. "Come in, Cami, you will be my guest for a while."

"Now, where were we, my beautiful?" I couldn't believe my eyes. They just ignored me and picked right up where they left off when my presence had interrupted them. His thumb caressed Davina's bottom lip, she closed her eyes. What the hell was he doing to her? "Leave her alone!" I hissed at him. He shot me a menacing glance and took a step closer to me. "I think you are just jealous. What do you think little one?" He gently ran his hand through Davina's hair.

* * *

Klaus's POV

I was sure my family thought I was merely running away from Mikael but I had a good reason to go back to Mystic Falls. Well, actually two good reasons. Starting with the last one, I needed to see Caroline. The first weeks I had moved to New Orleans she was at least once a day on my mind. Until I met Cami. I had become very fond of Cami. I had to find something out for myself.

I knocked on Caroline's door. When it opened she couldn't quite hide how shocked she was.

"Hello Caroline. How have you been? I heard you and Tyler have broken up."

"Klaus. What are you doing here?"

"I had to pick something up at the Mikaelson residence which I forgot to bring with me to New Orleans. Something essential. Because I was in the neighbourhood I decided to drop by and say hello to you. After all we are still friends, aren't we? Can I come in?"

Reluctantly she let me in. I smirked and followed her to the living room. Suddenly she turned around. "You cannot just show up here, Klaus! I am in college now, I have a life and there is no place for you as friend. So what do you want from me?"

"I am just here to test a little theory I had about us." That caught her attention. She looked confused. I took a step towards her and she stepped back. "What do you want, Klaus?" She pretended to be indifferent to me but I could hear her heartrate speeding up.

One more step and I had her backed up against the wall. I brought my face so close to hers our lips almost touched. I whispered: "Run, while you still can, love." She held her breath and stared at me. Since she made no attempt to get away from me I let my lips crash into hers. At first she froze but that was just for a split second. Then her arms were around me and she pulled me close to her, her hands in my hair. "That's it, love. Yield to the darkness." I couldn't help smirking. It was pretty obvious she wasn't going to reject me.

I ripped her clothes to shreds and she undressed me. My hands found her breasts and her soft moans encouraged me to take it a bit further south. I was so turned on, there was no way I could take it slow if our lives had depended on it but it seemed she couldn't wait either. She fell on her back on the sofa and dragged me on top of her. I tore her panties and pushed inside her. She was so hot, tight and wet. I closed my eyes and... I saw Cami's face. "Fuck." I pulled back from her. "Klaus, don't you dare to stop!" I ran my fingers through my hair, I felt so confused. "I am sorry Caroline, I have to go." I got up, grabbed some of my clothes and walked away from her. She screamed I couldn't do that to her, but I kept walking.

Caroline had acted like a cat in heat in my arms. I couldn't help gloating over it later. I should have done this half a year ago, it would have saved me a lot of trouble. I just knew she was attracted to me, yet I hadn't dared before to prove it to her, as before I wanted not just her physical surrender but also her emotional surrender. I had wanted her to love me. Now I saw how foolish I was. She was a vampire, but she was still a teenager, a child.

When I was leaving Mystic Falls again I was certain this time it would be forever. All the way to New Orleans I was thinking about Cami. How different she was from Caroline. She was human, but she was much more mature than Caroline would ever be. My heart was finally free again to focus on Cami. It wouldn't be easy for Cami to forgive me, but I had hope for the both of us. I didn't want it to be about sex with her, like it had with Hayley and as it turned out also with Caroline. I still couldn't believed how I had managed to fool myself into believing I was actually in love with Caroline. Okay, she was the first who had stirred some humanity left inside me to the surface, but I had made a complete fool out of myself. A thousand year old hybrid who had behaved like a lovesick puppy. If only I had known how easily I could have seduced her into sleeping with me I would long ago have gotten over her.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The last chapter I posted didn't get any reviews. Therefore it took me a while to find inspiration to continue. I decided to write another chapter anyhow, since I saw the stills for episode 15 of the Originals with Michael in it. **

**Let me know if you like to read more of my story.**

* * *

Cami's POV

How long had this been going on, I wondered. Had Davina fallen for Michael? Was he the reason she had been sneaking away from the house nearly every day? Didn't she know how evil he was? I did know firsthand from Klaus's memories this guy was very bad news. And that was back then, a 1000 years ago. Now he had returned from the dead, I couldn't even begin to comprehend what the effect of him being dead would be on his character and on his need for revenge.

He was flirting with her and they didn't pay any attention to me. I had to do something, say something to break the spell between them.¨Davina, what are you doing here? Come on, we need to go!¨ She ignored me but Mikael now turned his attention to me.

¨What´s the hurry, darling, don´t you like me? Since we never met before I am guessing you´ve been listening to some unfair gossip about me.¨ He smiled deviously. ¨You shouldn´t believe all the bad things Niklaus told you about his father. He is an ungrateful bastard.¨

¨From what I understood you are not his real father but his stepfather and you have been a terrible one.¨ I accused him.

His eyes narrowed. ¨Careful young lady. You should be more respectful."

I forgot to be scared even though I had every reason in the world to be terrified. Here I was in the middle of nowhere in a house with a violent abusive supernatural being who had just returned from the dead. Nobody would blame me for being scared. Yet, all I could feel was anger. Lots of it. What an asshole this guy was. I couldn´t quite get why Davina acted so enchanted with him.

"I will be respectful to those who deserve my respect and you are not one of them! I know what you did to Klaus. It's mainly because of you he has turned out to be a heartless monster."

To my surprise he didn't get angry. In neutral totn of voice he said: "You are right, dear. I have come to fix my mistake and free the world from this abomination. I am going to kill Klaus once and for all. Davina has agreed to help me, what about you? Are you with us in this? Davina says you have mixed emotions about my son, is this true?" The wicked smile had returned to his lips and I shivered involuntarily.

"That's none of your business, actually." I said through clenched teeth. "Klaus might have his flaws, but he doesn't deserve any more pain from you."

Michael started to laugh. "Ah that's so sweet. My son is being defended by a human. I guess you don't have a clue about the evil things he has done over the centuries."

"As a matter of fact I do." I responded still shaking with anger. "But I believe redemption is always possible. I don't believe in revenge." I couldn't believe my own words. Did I mean this?

He shook his head. "I cannot believe you are defending that wothless piece of shit. You are as bad as his brother Elijah. He actually believe the baby is going to be Klaus's redemption. No offspring of him should see the light. I knew there had to be a good reason for me to be back on earth."

I froze. How did he know about the baby?

¨Well, it was nice talking to you ladies but I have a busy schedule. We will meet again but for now he two of you are free to go.¨ Davina looked disappointed. ¨You are going already? You promised me you would help me kill Klaus!¨ She pouted. He smirked. ¨I will help you, sweetie, I will be back before you know it. That´s a promise. Now you must promise you won't tell a soul about our plan or there will be consequences. Just keep in mind I am the only one who can help you destroy Klaus for good.¨ Then he just disappeared.

I took a while before I felt like I could breathe again. I was very upset. "Davina, how long has this been going on? What was he talking about? You know he is a very evil man, don't you?"

Davina looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Don't start with me Cami. If it takes evil to destroy evil, then so be it. You know the evil one is Klaus. We will get rid of Michael later, I will send him straight back to where he came from after he fulfilled his purpose." I was chilled to the bone when I saw the look in Davina's eyes. No 16-year old girl should have such a stone cold hatred in her eyes. I pulled her in my arms and gave her the cuddle I thought she could use. She let me for a while before she withdrew. "I like you Cami. I don't want to hurt you. Just don't get in my way when it comes to Klaus."

I gasped at her cold words. "What do you mean? Why would I get in the way? You know I despise him as much as you do." She looked at me intently before her eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me Cami. You feel physically and maybe even emotionally attracted to him, don't try to deny it."

I was shocked. How did she know this? "I am not!" I know I sounded childishly indignant. She smiled. "Don't feel embarassed, Cami. You cannot help it. They are the original family, you are only human. The attraction is inevitable. Their race is evil, but they are irrestistably beautiful." Her cold expression had turned dreamy. "Their brother Kol is unmistakable handsome as well."

"Talkig about attraction: What was all this flirting with Michael about, Davina? Do you feel attracted to him?" She laughed. "Not really, I pretended." I was stunned. She was a good actress then, I give her that.

* * *

Klaus's POV

When I left Mystic Falls again I knew this time I left for good. I had nothing left here to come back for. What a waste of time it all had been. For over a year I had been humiliating myself for the love of this one girl. What a pathetic fool I was. This was once but never again. Women are only a time consuming distraction to things that really matter. I won't allow myself to let this ever happen again.

What an embarassment, everybody in Mystic Falls had known the big bad hybrid had fallen in love and how this unreturned love had affected him. God, I have been such an idiot. Love. Never again will I behave this silly again. Being in love with Caroline made me weak. For starter's I let Tyler live for her sake, thereby bringing my unborn child in danger. Too many bad decisions I had made. It won't happen again. Not even with Cami. I cannot afford any distraction now Michael has returned. he will be the end of us all and I have to protect my family.

When I was inside Caroline, something I dreamed about, I yearned for, all I could see was Cami's face. I had to be careful now not to repeat the mistakes I made with Caroline. I was not going to fall for the next blonde. I wasn't going to use her either. I knew she was attrracted to me, despite her initial aversion. I could have her if I wanted to, but I didn't want to break her. She was just a fragile human. I had to stay away from her as far as possible. This was going to be hard since we were all living together in one house now. I had promised to protect three women. And I just promised myself to stay immune to female charm in the future.

Before I went home I went to the French Quarter, or rather what was left of it. I found Marcel near the remains of his house. He was already rebuilding I noticed, good for him. "Klaus, where the hell have you been!" He greeted me. "Is Davina alright?"

"Yes, don't worry, she is under my protection. I believe she tried to kill us all, doesn't that upset you at all?"

"No, man. I feel guilty. I really need to talk to her."

"I will bring her to you. By the way, splendid job you and the guys are doing on the quarter."

* * *

Cami's POV

Klaus had returned to New Orleans. Elijah had informed us. We were all acting nervous. Hayley, Davina and me. All for different reasons. I suspected Hayley had a good reason to be anxious about his return. Something was sizzling in the air everytime she and Elijah were in the same room. Elijah's gaze would soften and her eyes had this glow when he looked at him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was definitely something going on between them. If I could sense this, so could Klaus. As far as I knew Klaus didn't want Hayley, but he also didn't want his brother to want her.

Possesive bastard. Just because she was carrying his child he wouldn't allow her to be happy with another man. Hayley told me she was scared Klaus was going to kill her after their baby had been born. " He won't be needing me, anymore, so what will stop him?" She confided. "Elijah is my insurance against Klaus. Elijah won't allow anything bad to happen to me, he will protect me.

In the evening he finally came home and ran into us girls gathered together in the living room.

"Well hello ladies. How have you been? When I was in Mystic Falls I had some time to think. I have come to a couple of conclusions I would like to share with you all. First, I think it's about time we stop running. There are things to be done, decisions to be made and I have been prioritizing. I found Marcel today . He has already started rebuilding the French Quarter."

He smirked when Davina flinched. "Don´t worry love, we have done it before, the rebuilding I mean. New Orleans had suffered many fires in the past and like a phoenix, it has always managed to resurrect from the flames again. You will help him. I will take you to Marcel in the morning.¨

Davina´s face looked flushed. ¨No! He lied to me. I don´t trust him. He will kill me for destroying his quarter!¨

"Now, now." Klaus sighed melodramatically. ¨No love, he won´t, trust me. I truly don´t understand what he sees in you, but he was actually very worried about you. I advised him against it, but he insists on seeing you as soon as possible. He feels guilty about lying to you, the poor sod.¨

¨Niklaus. Im am so glad you came back to join us. Where have you been?¨ Elijah entered the room, looking indespicable as ever. When one of the Originals made an entry, it seemed the entire atmosphere held its breath. They are so awestrucking beautiful. I wanted to be immune for their charms, but I couldn´t help to admire them. Their beauty was not of this earth and it yet it was.

Klaus turned around to face his brother.

¨I had some unfinished business in Mystic Falls, but I was under the impression Hayley and the other girls would be quite safe here with you.¨

¨What business?¨

¨I went to gloat over Katherine dying but then I realised how childish that was and I returned.¨

¨You forgot the mention Caroline, brother. Was she worth it?¨

My heart cringed painfully in my chest when a lazy smile appeared on his face and he nodded.

¨She was even better than I could ever imagine.¨

He hastily averted his gaze when his eyes met mine. I scolded at myself for being so foolish. It wasn´t like we had an affair or anything. You hate this guy, remember, I reminded myself sternly. Then why does it hurt so much, another little voice inside me spoke.

"What about Hayley and you?" Klaus informed, his eyes focused on Hayley. She blushed heavily and the amused expression on his face made room for an ice cold stare at Elijah. His jaw clenched. Everybody in the room held their breath.

"I see. It's about time I set the rules here." He grabbed Hayley's arm and jerked her out of her seat.

"No more flirting around this house. You are carrying MY child and you will start to act like a mother to be instead of a cat in heat! Do I make myelf clear?"

"Klaus, You are hurting me!" Hayley sounded more annoyed than upset.

"Niklaus, I..."

"Shut up Elijah! Hayley will sleep in my quarters from now on, so I can keep an eye on her. It's time for some discipline in this house."

With those words he dragged Hayley upstairs. I saw how Eijah clenched his fists, but he didn't go after them.

* * *

**What do you think of it so far? **


	6. Chapter 6

**You might think this was going to be a Klamille story, but everything is still open, I am just warning you!**

**How do you like it so far? Please don't be shy and let me know.**

* * *

Klaus's POV

The next morning I woke up to find Hayley cosily cuddled up against me with her back against my chest. She must have crawled inside my bed at some moment tonight. I must have been sleeping like a log for not noticing the evasion in my bed. Her new bedroom was adjacent to mine and I had deliberately left the door between them open. I installed her there last night as I was sick and tired of having to witness all this tension in the air between my brother and her.

It wasn't like I was jealous or anything, this girl meant nothing to me. Notwithstanding the steaming sex we had had before, but even the sex would always be a one time affair. If I had known the consequences of my one stand with Hayley I would never have slept with her. Or would I? A little voice inside me teased. You are proud you are going to be a father, aren't you? A part of me was, but the bigger part of me didn't like the vulnerability that went along with the position of being a parent. I was thinking back about my own parents. Would they ever have thoughts like this? My mother had loved me at some point, at least I hoped she did. My father on the other hand...no don't go there.

I forced my thoughts to stop and turned my attention back to Hayley's sleeping form. For a moment I didn't dare to move, too scared to wake her up. I was only wearing boxers and the silky feeling of her night gown brushing my naked chest felt erotic to say the least. The animal in me wanted to push up her gown and expose the firm and sexy bottom I knew she possessed. I was wondering what she was wearing underneath it this time. I fantasized she wore a pink g-string which I could easily shove aside before I'd impale her on my throbbing erection.

I calmed myself down. I definitely needed to get laid sometime soon. I realised now I had been a fool not to enjoy the sex with Caroline a little more. If I had fucked her properly and wouldn't have allowed myself to be distracted I wouldn't be having these fantasies now. It has been too long since I thoroughly enjoyed the pleasure of burying myself in a woman's body. I couldn't help but wondering: Would Hayley fight me if I just took her now or would she pur like a pussy cat as she had last time?

Or would she scream for Elijah to help her? They both had denied something was going on between them but I just knew my brother too well. He was definitely infatuated. I wasn't sure about Hayley though. This wolf girl is a tough one, a survivor. She was expecting me to kill her after our baby had been born. I wouldn't be surprised if Elijah was just her back-up plan.

My mind raced back and forth. I really wanted to fuck her. The main reason that was stopping me right now was her huge belly. I wasn't sure if sex would harm the baby, I would never forgive myself if it did, but even if she wasn't pregnant I would never force myself on a girl, asleep or awake for that matter. Now I have to admit it never had been necessary before to use force, since most women were simply eager to sleep with me. My hard-on was now slowly killing me so I carefully broke the contact between our bodies. I propped myself up on an elbow to see her face. Surely she must have waken up by now. Turned out she was still sound asleep.

I noticed how a ray of sunshine touched her face. I had never seen her like this, so relaxed and vulnerable, so beautiful. I allowed myself to enjoy the view a little longer. I tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Her luscious lips curled up into a smile and she whispered in her sleep: "Thank you, Elijah." Okay, time to wake up! Even in the intimacy of my own bedroom I had to get confronted with her affection for my brother! I woke her up roughly.

"Hayley! Who gave you permission to sleep in my bed!" I yelled at her. She jumped at my voice and looked disorientated at first. As soon as she realised where she was, her expression quickly faded to fear. He stammered: "Klaus. I am sorry. It was just...I felt so cold tonight, I couldn't sleep. Our baby kept me kicking me, ouch..." She suddenly smiled. "Like just now."

I forgot at once I was angry with her. "Did she just kick you? Can I feel it too?" She took my hand and put it on her belly just when our baby decided to move again. Nothing could have prepared me for the sudden wave of warmth deep inside me. I was startled and strangely touched. "Amazing." I whispered in awe.

"Yes, it is. She is a little miracle." Hayley looked so proud, I felt my heart melt. "Hayley...I..." I stopped when her eyes locked with mine. I saw the caution was back in her eyes. I continued: "I know you are afraid of me, but believe me, I would never hurt the mother of my child, you have my word on that." I got up from the bed and left the room. I didn't want to see her reaction to my words. This would be my last gesture of compassion I would show anybody for now. Time to attend to business.

* * *

After I'd taken a long shower I put on a pair of black coated jeans and my favourite dark grey v-neck shirt. My shiny black boots completed the outfit. Davina was having breakfast with Cami when I came downstairs but I was too impatient to wait for her to finish. She was already dressed in her little girl's way too short white dress. I hated her choice of clothing. Unlike my brother Kol I suddenly noticed. He was pretending to read a book but in the meantime he was secretly staring at her naked thighs.

I knew he had an appetite for witches. Even if they were only children, in fact his motto was the younger the better. I know my brother doesn't have too many scrupules and as long as she was under my protection I would take my job seriously. I observed her quickly and decided Kol had a disgusting taste in women. However I stored that information for later while I grabbed Davina by her wrist. "Put some decent clothes on girl!" I told her.

Kol looked disappointed now which confirmed my former suspicions. "You are sixteen years old, not twelve. You cannot walk around dressed like that. It's asking for trouble." "Are you my father now?""I am just trying to protect you. If you don't mind men to sexually assault you you keep the dress on." "I like my dress." She pouted, but to my surprise she got up and went upstairs.

Camille folded the newspaper she was reading. She eyed me intensely and I just knew she was about to give me hard time about the little clothes discussion. "So, basically you are saying that when a girl dresses too sexy she is asking to be raped." I am sure I didn't say anything remotely comparable to what she accused me of but I took the bate anyway. "Sure." I said. "Men can't help themselves, they are savages incapable of any kind of self-control when they are seduced. You should know." I winked at her and gloated when she blushed deeply.

"I was actually enjoying the view." Kol interfered. "Why must you always spoil my fun." He pouted.

"That's what big brothers are for, Kol. How are doing now you are back in the material world? Any problems coping?" I sat down next to him on the couch. "I am doing fine, Nik. Just worried about father. Nobody has spotted him yet, while we have a lot of guys on the lookout."

Cami coughed and I turned around. "Careful love, don't choke on it." I turned my attention back to Kol. "For what it's worth, little brother, you better stay away from Davina. She is too young and far more powerfult than you, believe me." Kol shrugged. "What if she liked me?" I punched him playfully. "SHe doesn't, believe me. She hates us Originals."

Davina came back wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I applauded. "You see, you almost look like a normal girl now. I like that. Well. It was nice chatting and everything but I have to leave now. Davina, you come with me!." I carelessly dragged her onto her feet. "You have a job to do, sweetheart." I forced her to get into my car to visit Marcel. She protested heavily but fell into a sullen silence once we were on our way to the French Quarter. Finally she broke the silence between us.

"He will find you no matter what, you know that, do you?"

"Who will that be, love?" I glanced over at her.

"Your daddy." She said with a challenge in her tone of voice.

I hit the brakes so hard her head bumped into the windshield. "What. Do. You. Know. About. My. Father." I grabbed her throat and squeezed hard. Immediately I got thrown back in my chair by some invisible force. She coughed before she spoke with an icy voice. "Don't forget, Klaus, I am more powerful than you. Now drive in the opposite direction!"

I started to protest but my hands were already turning the steering wheel. "What are you doing to me, little witch?" I spoke throught clenched teeth. "Nothing, just confronting you with my power. Now, where were we. Oh I remember, the dad part. Don't you think you got a bit too emotional when I mentioned him? Was it that bad, the things he did to you?" She said in a bullying tone of voice. "Oh, wait, I know, why don't we ask him? He should have a chance to defend himself don't you think?"

Icecold fear crept up my spine. "What are you talking about? Do you know where he is?

She laughed. "Klaus, do you really think it was just a coincidence Kol and he slipped into the world from under the veil? I will enlighten you. It was all part of the plan. You know I promised to take revenge on all of you? Well what better revenge than to bring back the one you fear most."

"What about Kol? Why did you bring him back? What part does he play?" I asked.

"Oh, bringing him back was just a little favor I did for your sister in return for her information about your father."

""Rebekah sold me out? I don't believe you."

"You better believe it, Klaus. She hates your guts for your continuining attempts to ruin her love life."

She was driving the car now although I was the one behind the steering wheel. Little drops of sweat were gathering on my forehead. She was taking me to Michael. Would I be able to kill him for a second time? I was afraid not. A desperation was starting to build inside me. Would this be my end? Would I never see my daughter? Strange she was the first thing on my mind. Apparantly Elijah had been right all along.

"Davina, why do you hate me so much?" I wasn't going to beg this little witch for mercy but I just had to know what drove her to do this to me.

She sighed. "Seriously Klaus? You must ask me that?"

"I have never done you any harm."

She seemed to think it through but then she shook her head.

"Your mere existence on this earth is an abomination. You are evil. As a witch I have a duty to destroy all evil."

I clenched my hands at the steering wheel.

"Have you ever considered the fact you brought back something much more evil than I?"

I glanced over at her to see what the effect of my words was on her. She seemed to be confused.

All of a sudden I involuntary parked the car in front of a wooden house in the forest. I hadn't even noticed we were no longer driving on paved road.

"We are here. Let's go say hi to your dad."

* * *

**If you like to read more be so kind to leave me a review to keep me motivated. XoXo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Mature scene in this chapter! **

* * *

Elijah's POV

I felt strangely relieved to see Hayley this morning looking as healthy and radiant as ever. I hadn't been concerned that Niklaus would harm her or anything, I just didn't like the way he claimed her last night. "Good morning, Hayley, I trust you slept wel?" I gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek. She nodded. "Don't worry about me Elijah, Klaus has been the perfect gentleman to me. Even when he found out I had crawled into his bed."

I was a bit shocked she spoke so openly about things like that. She had come to my bed as well to seek warmth and comfort, in a perfectly innocent way I must add, but it felt so wrong she had gone to Niklaus's bed expecting, trusting him to be as gentlemanly as I am? Or hoping he wouldn't be, after all they have been together before. Something in my face must have showed. She quickly said: "You know how I sometimes wake up feeling cold all over. It must be the werewolf thing. Ever since I am pregnant it has been worse, ik wake up in the middle of the night, unable to get warm again without a little help. I do need my sleep, so I am sorry if you are offended or anything."

"Don't you two love-birds worry." Rebekah had snucked up on us and seemed to have overheard our entire conversation. "Tonight Hayley will be able to sleep with you again Elijah." Something in her cheery voice triggered my inner alarm bells. "What do you mean, Rebekah, why would that be?" She smiled knowingly. "Our problems with Nik will soon be taken care of. He took Davina with him, didn't he? Well, she will lead him straight to Michael and we all will be free of Nik's tyranny. I can be with Marcel, You can be with Hayley. Hell, even Kol can be with whomever he wants."

Kol walked up to us. "What's going on sis, did you mention my name?" I grabbed Rebekah's shoulders. "I don't understand, Rebekah. Are you telling me that you have been conspiring with Davina against your own family?"

"No, just against Nik. Come on Elijah, you have to admit that we have been taking too much crap from Nik for far too long. Did he ever stop to think about our well-being at all at any point?"

"You know Nik will always look after you and defend you. Yes, he has done some horrible things, but always with your best interest in mind. Tell me what you have done!" I was truly shocked. I had been convinced we had reached a certain amount of trust and stability again within our family.

She sighed. "I really don't get it, Elijah. You are always defending Nik. He has taken many things from you as well. Every time you fall in love Nik tries to ruin it for you. In the past, but also in the present. Look at Hayley. Does he care for her? No, he doesn't. Yet, he demands her presence in his quarters, just to make a statement to you."

I didn't want to listen to her. We needed to find Nik before it was too late. "Rebekah, I couldn't disagree with you more. I need you tell me where Davina might have taken Nik. Do you have any idea where? If Mikael gets his hands on him he will make him suffer, don't you care?" I was yelling at her now.

* * *

Cami's POV

I overheard Elijah yelling at Rebekah and I gasped in horror.

¨What´s the matter, Cami? You have something you want to share?¨

I was startled when the oldest Original suddenly turned his attention towards me.

¨W-What? Nothing, why?¨

He must have heard me sharply inhale or maybe he picked up on my increased heartrate. Damned those well developed senses in vampires. My hands were shaking a little when I folded the newspaper. I didn´t dare to take a sip of my coffee, although my mouth had suddenly run dry. I tried to keep a poker face when Elijah casually strolled over in my direction. As soon as he fixed his cold unforgiving glance on me I wasn´t able to feign ignorance anymore.

¨Davina has been in contact with Michael.¨ I blurted. Elijah's eyes narrowed.

¨Go on." His voice sounded ominously calm. What else do you know Cami?"

¨N- Nothing.¨

He grabbed my wrist and jerked me roughly to my feet. I tripped and fell against his steel chest.

His whisper in my ear felt more threatening than when he would have yelled at me.

¨Think real hard, Cami. You may be a guest in our home and under Niklaus's protection but he is not here right now and I don´t like to be lied to.¨

I held my breath. My heart was racing. I didn´t want to betray Davina´s trust, but I also was truly worried about Klaus. I realized Elijah could crush me like an insignificant fly if he wanted to.

¨Rebekah, stay please.¨ His cool voice stopped Rebekah, who quickly seemed to be on her way to the door now Elijah was distracted by me, in her tracks.

She sighed dramatically and returned to sit down with me at the table. ¨Elijah, you are hurting the poor girl. She is only human, you know.¨ She smiled at me.

Elijah loosened his grip on me. ¨I beg your pardon, Cami, I didn´t mean you no harm. Nor do I wish my brother any harm, for that matter so please tell me what you know.¨

I was trembling all over when I sat down again. Not just with fear, but also with excitement. I cannot explain the effect of those damned originals. They are so flawless, they smell so good, they just take your breath away. Klaus was irresistable to me, but his brother also made me feel very uncomfortable to say the least. The worst part is they know what effect they have on humans. I took a deep breath, trying to shake off the feeling of enchantment and I started to tell Elijah everyhting I knew, which isn´t much.

¨Davina doesn´t have a clue what she has done! Michael will bring so much more evil to New Orleans. Klaus has many flaws, I am the first to admit that but he isn´t a sadist like Michael is. Michael tortures and destroys for pure fun.¨

¨I don´t want Klaus harmed either, I swear.¨ At the moment I whispered the words I realized how true they were. I felt overcome with guilt.

* * *

Klaus's POV

When Davina made me walk up to the house a long forgotten feeling of ultimate fear crept deep inside me. Would this finally be the end? I opened the door with heavy heart but the cabin seemed to be empty. "Mikael!" Davina yelled. Another door opened and I held my breath. Instead of my darkest nightmare an all too familiair looking red head entered the room. Impossible, she died a 100 years ago, much to my regret. "Genevieve? Is it really you?" I couldn't believe my eyes. How was it posible the feisty red haired woman was standing right in front of me, looking as sexy as I remembered.

She laughed. "I am so flattered you remember me, Nik."

"How could I forget one of the most beautiful women to have ever walked the earth?" I meant what I said. She was beautiful. Her natural pale complexion, the long red hair, the blue of her eyes and she looked very well preserved. How as that even possible? She was a witch, not a vampire and she had died of influenza. I had been to her funeral myself.

She turned to Davina with a fading smile. "Why did you bring him here girl? You know Michael will kill him."

"That's the whole point isn't it? Where is Michael?"

"Silly girl." Genevieve stretched out her hands to Davina and Davina went to her knees screaming in pain.

"What game are you playing? Davina screamed. "You wanted revenge, yes?"

Genevieve smiled. "I did, but not on him." She tenderly stroke my cheek. "He has never done me any harm, now have you, handsome?"

"Well of course not, nor would I ever. I could think of far more rewarding things to do to such a lovely lady." I tried to smile seductively at her.

"We will see about that. Forgive me, but I don't really trust you not to hurt me, so we will talk but I need you cuffed first. Davina come here, I need to tap your power." Davina screamed again when Genevieve put a hand on her forehead. She fell convulsing on the floor.

"Don't hurt the girl." I don't know why I said that. The little bitch had betrayed me, she deserved to die, yet I felt obliged to defend her. She was just a child after all and she was under my protection.

"Nik, you were always my favourite. What can I say I have a thing for bad boys."

She pushed me down without even touching me. Her magical strength hit me forcefully. I struggled in vain to end up on a chair where cuffs closed automatically over my wrists, pelvis and ankles. I smiled. Did she really think a couple of cuffs were enough to hold me down?

She smiled too. "I know what you are thinking gorgeous, go on, give it a go."

I strained my muscles with everything I had in me. Nothing.

She bended over to me. Her lips brushed my earlobes when she whispered in my ear: "Magic handcuffs can even keep a hybrid where I want him to be."

I got angry and gathered all my strength, but it was useless.

"What do you want from me!" I snapped at her.

She pouted: "Now, now, Nik. There is no need for any hostility. I won't hurt you, I promise. I won't let Michael hurt you either."

She softly stroke the inside of my thigh, stirring unwanted arousal in my loins. This woman knew exactly what she was doing, how to push my buttons. I hate not being in control more than anything in the world.

"I am sorry Nik, you are starving for some release aren't you? How about I give you some before we proceed."

Her silken voice went straight to my crotch hardening my manhood even more. I groaned with frustration and fought in vain against my restraints.

"I can't remember you were this audacious 100 years ago, Genevieve. If you want to get fucked, all you need to do is ask love, no need for this whole charade." I tried to keep my cool but I wasn't very succesful. I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening to me. She used to be a silent shy girl back in the twenties.

Her hand was now massaging my private parts making me even more painfully hard.

She smiled. "I shouldn't be teasing you like this, my poor baby. It's just that I have been dreaming about this for such a long time. In fact we don't have time for any of this. Believe me or not, I am here to help you defy Michael. But first you need to know the truth about your sister, her betrayal."

"Yeah, Davina already told me." I spoke through clenched teeth. The witch kept stroking my very sensitive erection. If she didn't stop I was about to have the most humiliating experience of having an orgasm inside my tight jeans.

I started panting a little, I couldn't help it. I desperately sought some distraction. I glanced over at Davina. She was still unconscious. No help there. "W-What do you want from me, witch?"

Thank god she stopped her torture. "I want to show you Rebekah betrayed you not only this time, she did it before. How do you think Michael was able to find you in New Orleans in the twenties?"

I closed my eyes for a second. Traumatic memories came back to me. The fire in the opera house, Marcel dead. My family on the run again. Evreything I had built in New Orleans, all in vain. I clenched my hands into fists.

"I don't believe you. She was as scared as me of Michael."

"Yes, she was. She also knew he was the only one in the world strong enough to kill you."

"She loved me. She had no reason to want me dead! Not a single motive" I yelled at her, as I had enough of this ridiculous talk.

"Yes, she loved you. But there was somebody she loved even more. Somebody she wanted to spend her eternity with."

"Marcel." I whispered, shocked to the core. No, no, no! She wouldn't betray me, not in such a vile way, just for her lover, now would she? I couldn't believe it.

The pressure on my crotch had diminished and I felt the cool air caressing my crotch. She had unbuckled and unzipped my pants without me even noticing. She bend forward and put her full lips over the crown of my cock. I sharply inhaled. Her mouth felt hot and moist and her tongue drove me wild with desire. I couldn't believe she was actually violating me like no woman had ever done to me. I was about to combust if she didn't stop her teasing soon.

"Genevieve!" I warned her. She stopped and smiled wickedly. "Oh, my dear Nik. I have dreamed about this for so long. You have always been my favourite. But that's not the only reason I am doing this. I need you to believe I am telling the truth about your sister. I am going to show it to you."

She took off her panties and pulled up her dress. She straddled me and very slowly lowered herself onto my throbbing cock. I felt how her body opened to me like a flower. Slowly she slided down on me until I was buried inside her to the hilt. In a 1000 years I have never in a situation like this before. She was beautiful and hot, yet this all felt wrong but there was no way I was able to stop this from happening.

I was going to come inside her, soon. I closed my eyes and then it happened, I saw Rebekah in my mind's eye. The way she looked back in the twenties. I realized I was seeing her through Genevieves eyes. While she was going down on me she had me witness Rebekah's betrayal. Lust, anger and hatred mixed into an impossible cocktail inside me. I screamed when I came hard inside her. Wave after wave kept rolling over me until my orgasm finally ebbed away. She didn't smile anymore. Genevieve climbed of off my lap and freshed herself up. "My poor baby." She whispered while stroking my hair. I felt completely worn out and empty inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter for you to enjoy. Or at least I hope you do!**

* * *

Klaus's POV

I woke up in the open air with a splitting headache. My hands were clutching the sand while is was facing the waterside. What the hell? I slowly started to register that I was near our house in the bayou. I couldn´t remember for the world how I even got here. Something was terribly wrong. I felt as weak as a newborn kitten. Moreover I felt scared. I hated feeling scared and weak more than anything else int he world. I tried to get to my feet, but I just couldn´t. I felt nauseous and my legs were too numb to stand on. If my enemies would see me like this... I rephrased for myself if anyone would see me like this... I would rather be dead.

I turned from my left side to my back to face the azure of the sky. The sun was shining and the temperature was rather agreable, not too hot. In an attempt to keep up the appearance I was lying here out of free will I folded my hands behind my neck and tried to relax. Meanwhile I felt the furthest from relaxed as possible. My mind was racing trying to fit the fragments of my memories into a coherent picture. What the hell had happened to me? How long had I been out? Very slowly more images came back to mind. Images of Genevieve. Images of Rebekah. At once I was wide awake and screamed at the top of my lungs: ¨Rebekah!¨ Nothing.

There was only one boat lying here so it was safe to asume everybody had gone out leaving the house empty. Would anybody look for me? Would they actually care enough for me? Elijah would. But Bekah...We had our differences but it never ocurred to me she actually hated me enough to want me dead. It hurt me more than anything. My little sister was one of the most important people in the world to me. The things she and I had gone through. How could she? I blinked the upcoming tears away. What the hell was wrong with my body? Had Genevieve poisoned me? Very unlikely. She had repeatedly told me she meant me no harm. She had warned me I would feel terrible for some time but she hadn't explained why. For the first time in my life I wished I could just lay here and die. That was something new.

* * *

Cami´s POV

Klaus and Davina had been missing for more than a week now. I felt horrible. Like the whole thing had been my fault. I feared something bad had happened to them. My stomach clenched painfully when I imagined what Mikael could do to Klaus. Poor Klaus. Strangely I couldn´t bring back my former feelings of anger for him. All I could think was how he didn´t deserve any of this.

Elijah and Kol had been searching for him all over the place. I had directed them to the small cabin in the woods where I had caught Davina meeting Mikael. Somebody had been there they told me. They found traces of blood, an armchair with leather cuffs. The cuffs were bloodstained with what was supposedly Klaus´s blood judging by the scent of it. Elijah told me this. He was worried sick for his brother. If a man like Elijah is able to care so deeply for his brother than there has to be something good inside Klaus.

I scolded at myself. You have seen inside Klaus´s head, you have touched his memories, you know he was a good person once. He got broken somehow, you can fix him.I realized that´s what I wanted to try more than anything else. I swore to myself I would fix him if we ever saw him alive.

Rebekah had told Elijah everything about her betrayal. He had advised her to run as far as possible from this family, as Klaus would kill her if he made it back to them alive.

Hayley was also strangely affected. I caught her in tears a couple of times. Hormones, she blamed it on, but I suspected it to be more than that. After all he was the father of her child.

My thoughts were running around in circles, I needed some fresh air. Elijah didn´t want me to go outside by myself but I desperately needed some air. I was at the house all by myself and I just needed to take some action.

I had promised to protect Davina, god knows where she is know. Maybe I should ask Marcel for help. Elijah would be very upset if I were to do something like that without consulting him first but I was a grown up woman, I didn´t need his permission and in my opinion he should have gone to Marcel in the first place. If not for Klaus Marcel cares deeply about Davina, even though she feels betrayed by him, I know he loves her.

I made up my mind. I walked outside and went straight to the water. There should be one boat left for me to take. They always left a boat in case of emergencies.

Just behind the house I noticed something that almost made my heart stop. ¨Klaus!¨ I screamed and ran over to what seemed to be his dead body.

¨Cami, help me inside please.¨ Thank god! My heart jumped with joy when I heard his accented voice.

"Of course. Oh my god, Klaus what on earth is wrong with you?" I tried to drag him to his feet but he was too heavy for me and we both fell down. Me on top of him. I would have blushed under different circumstances but now the nurse inside me had taken over. I had never seen him like this. So weak. Was he sick? I offered my wrist but he pushed it away, impatiently.

"Get me out of here." He growled.

"I can't, I am not strong enough. I need you to drink to get your strength back." He looked away from me.

"What's wrong? Why don't you take what is freely offered? You will be back to normal in no time."

His gaze returned to me. I was shocked when I saw the worn out expression in his eyes. "What if the blood doesn't work?"

His voice held a hint of fear. Fear? The mighty Klaus Mikaelson? Something was very wrong here.

"Okay, let's try this one more time. I'll count to three and then you put your every effort in getting up. I wrapped my arm around him and counted. We were both surprised it worked. Klaus was back on his feet. Little beads of sweat on his forehead betrayed how much strength it had taken him. I was panting as well. Where were Elijah and Kol when you needed them!

"Can you walk?" I asked. "I am not sure." He took a small step and nearly collapsed but I was able to sustain him merely on willpower.

"You are doing okay, one more step. It's not far." I think it took us over an hour but I managed to help him into the house. We were both exhausted by the time we had reached the couch. We collapsed on it together.

I don't know how long we had been sleeping but when we were awoken by Elijah it was already twilight time.

* * *

Rebekah´s POV

I had ran off to the quarter to see Marcel. I had known all along he wouldn´t be joining me on my run from Klaus. He had a city to rebuild and rule. With Marcel business always comes before pleasure. I just had to warn him for the wrath of Klaus, in case he would survive meeting Mikael. I also had to say goodbye to him. This time would be the last time. I was planning to stay away from New Orleans forever. Klaus would kill me, I know my brother. He knows no forgiveness. Anyway I didn't deserve forgiveness. I had betrayed him, twice.

Elijah and Kol had been so angry and incredulous. I didn't understand how they could so easily have forgotten all the terrible things our bastard brother had done to us. Elijah was heartbroken but we both knew there was no other option for me than to flee. As far away as possible. Even though we all knew in the end he would find me and have his revenge. Suddenly I had a hard time swallowing. What if he is already dead? Mikael could have killed him by now. What had I done? I quickly forced myself to focus on the the belief he would have survived somehow.

Marcel didn't want to come with me as I expected. We both cried and held each other for the last time. "Rebekah...he sighed. I wished you had talked this through with me. Why did you conspire against Klaus in the first place? I also wished you hadn't involved Davin in your schemes. I care for the girl. You are immortal but she will end up dead if Klaus finds out." I started to cry. "Us girls have got to stay together, don't we? I don't want Davina to be my brother's puppet on a string, like she had been your for far too long." I saw heim flinch. "I was protecting Davina." He weakly objected. "Well, let bygones be bygones. I hope you and Davina will be okay." I said. He took me in his powerful arms one last time before he set me free forever.

I got back in my car and stepped on it.

My next stop would be Mystic Falls. I needed to see both Stefan and Matt one last time. After I had said goodbye to the three men on this continent I had cared most for. The only three men who actually survived my love. All my other lovers had died, because of Nik. I had to remind myself of that or the guilt I sold him out to Mikael, again, would eat me away.

An odd mixture of sadness and happiness overwhelmed me. I was smiling like crazy while tears were streaming down my face. With the wind in my hair my Alfa Spider took me further and further away from my loved ones. I was startled by phone's ringtone. A very appropriate ringtone considering my situation. Bitter sweet symphony from the Verve. Instead of picking it up I was listening to the song. When it ended to immediately start again I sighed and picked my phone up from the passenger's seat. When I saw it was Davina I cursed myself for not picking it up sooner. "Rebekah! Please help me!" Then nothing. I tried calling her back, but there was no answering. I freaked out and got off the highway to turn my car in opposite direction. Back to New Orleans. I had to help the girl. I owed her that, even if it would cost me my own life.

* * *

Hayley's POV

My heart skipped a beat when I learned Klaus had come home. Elijah and I had grown a lot closer after Klaus had made me sleep in his quarters. Elijah had made it perfectly clear he didn't want to pretend he didn't care about me anymore. Not even to Klaus. He was convinced honesty would be best. I was terrified of Klaus's reaction. I know how possessive he can get. Rebekah had warned me before she said her goodbyes never to underestimate Klaus's paranoia. Even if he didn't care for me at all he still would feel he owned me as I was carrying his baby. Rebekah was convinced he would never allow Elijah the chance to be happy with me.

I had withdrawn to Elijah's room. We had been sharing his bed ever since Klaus went missing. I felt so safe and happy with Elijah. It's not like we even shared so much as a kiss together. All we did was talk and in the night he would simply hold me in his arms. In the morning I often felt him growing hard against me but as soon as he noticed I was awake he'd jump out of the bed into the shower. I couldn't believe it was only a week ago Klaus disappeared. The door opened and Cami walked in. She took one look at my face and sat down with me.

"Don't worry about Klaus, Hayley. He seems to be sick, hardly in a condition to make a fuss about Elijah and you."

"He cannot be sick! He is an immortal hybrid, what has happened? Was it Mikael?"

"I don't know. Elijah is talking to him now."

She hadn't even spoken the words or the bedroomdoor opened again. This time it was Elijah. "Cami. Klaus requests your presence. He doesn't want to talk to me, he only wants you to be near to him. I have carried him to his bed, but he is too embarrassed to let me help him. Please Cami, could you do that?"

Cami left without a word. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with Klaus?" I asked Elijah. I saw fear in Elijah's eyes and that scared me more than anything else. I put my arms around him to comfort him. He stepped back, his dark eyes locked with mine and before I knew it he pulled me in his arms and finally kissed me. His kiss was indescribable. His lips felt tender yet demanding. Sweet and rough at the same time. I felt loved and devoured. My knees grew weak as he deepened the kiss. He was in complete control and I had no other desire then to follow his lead.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I really hope to hear from you what you think so far of the story! Xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Davina's POV

I couldn't remember how long I had been here in Genevieve's custody but I already hated her more than I had ever hated anyone. I still had a hard time wrapping my mind around my situation and how I got here in the first place. After I had brought Klaus out here she had shown me her real face. She had tapped my powers until I had lost consciousness. When I woke up I was in chains. My mouth was dry and my head was killing me.

"Good, you are awake. How are you doing love?" I turned around to see Klaus was still chained to a chair. He looked awful. Did I just imagine it or was he acually worried about me?

"What happened?" I croaked.

"Basically she has used us both and she will continue to do so for a while. I don't know what it is Genevieve wants but she needs your magic and my energy to accomplish her goal."

For a week we were both captives. Genevieve had been doing some weird stuff to Klaus as well, besides going down on him, I was still too embarassed to think about that. I thought Genevieve hated Klaus like I did. That she was going to help Mikael to get rid of Klaus but instead it seemed she had been infatuated with Klaus for a hundred years. She had become obsessed with him.

I truly felt sorry for him. He had been helpless, fighting against his own arousal but she managed to abuse him several times a day, drawing energy from him. Everytime she left the room Klaus and I talked about escaping together, but it was hopeless. The weird thing was I wasn't even hating him anymore. I overheard everything they talked about, what his father had done to him, how everybody failed him in the end. I started to feel guilty, after all I was the one who brought Mikael back from beyond the veil in order to kill him. Somehow I couldn't even remember why I hated Klaus so much in the first place. Personally he never really brought me any harm. Klaus told me he wasn't angry with me. "You are just a child Davina. I don't want to take revenge on you." I had believed him.

One day I woke up and he was gone. Genevieve told me he had served his purpose. "When will I have served my purpose?" I asked her. "Darling, you are an endless source of magic, so I will keep you very close." I hated the way her laughter sounded.

Klaus was my only hope of escaping now. I had tried to call Rebekah during the first days of captivity. Unfortunately she didn't answer it. I had forgotten to put my phone on mute and when she tried to calle me back Genevieve took my phone away from me. I was very scared. Who could help me now? The witch had kept me prisoner here ever since I arrived with Klaus. It must have been more than a month now. I hadn't got a clue how evil this woman was, but I had found out by now. She was relentlessly drawing magic from me.

* * *

Hayley's POV

I clung to Elijah like a drowning man to a life buoy. How I needed this. Waves of heat washed over me when he continued to impress me with his kissing skills while his hands made my skin crawl. I felt how he grew rockhard against my too big belly. In my head I compared Elijah's kisses with the way Klaus had kissed me. Elijah was dominant like Klaus, but more careful.

Klaus had been relentless. I had completely submitted to his every desire with great pleasure. He had me writhe in passion and had made me do things I had never done before. He had explored every part of me. I had bared my soul to him in my red hot desire. He had been so rough with me it hurt, yet he made the hurt turn into unbelievable pleasure at the same time. Klaus had me completely where he wanted me to be and he was more than pleased with the way I resonded to him.

I forced myself to focus on Elijah's tender caresses instead of my memories where Klaus was worshipping my body. I pressed my hand against his firm erection and fumbled with his pants. Unfortunately Elijah stopped me when I tried to open his pants. "Elijah." I whispered. God, I wanted more! The last time I had sex was with his brother and that was six months ago!

Even though I am pregnant I do have my needs. Audaciously I kissed him again. "Please don't stop, I need this." Elijah stepped back. "Hayley, I am sorry. I don't know what came over me, we shouldn't..." I effectively shut him up by pressing my swollen lips against his manly mouth. I know how to kiss and seduce. I wouldn't let Elijah stop me just because he was thinking that would be the right thing to do.

My tongue softly touched the inside of his lips while my hands traveled south again to tease him some more. I felt how he fought to stay in control.

"Hayley." He panted. I knew I had him right where I wanted him to be and opened his shirt to feel the warm skin of his chest. He did the same to me, his fingers pinching my nipples to a delicious feeling somewhere between pleasure and pain. I moaned inside his mouth. "I need to feel you inside me, Elijah, now." This time I was succesful in pulling his cock out of his pants. The velvety feeling of his impressive organ send ripples of joy through me. I sank down on my knees to taste him. He enjoyed this for a couple of minutes before he gently pushed me down on the bed.

I saw in his eyes we had reached a point of no return. He pushed my dress up to my waist revealing my swollen belly. I suddenly felt ashamed and tried to pull it down again. "Don't." Elijah warned me. His lips left a trail of feathery kisses on the skin of my belly slowly moving further down. When he reached the centre of my desire he took a detour to the inside of my thigh, gently licking it.

I was writhing under his attention, trying to push his head towards the part that craved his attention the most but he laughed and grabbed my wrists. "Now lie still, or do I have to tie you up?" He sounded like he meant it, thereby sending another shudder of arousal through my body.

"Please, Elijah." I begged him when he continued to torture me by kissing the inside of my other thigh, carefully avoiding my core. "Tell me what you want, Hayley?" His voice was cool and caressing. He pressed a finger against my clit. "Do you want me to kiss you, here?" I panted harder now, nealry losing it.

"Yes! Please, do it, make me come please?" Finally his hot moist tongue was moving against my bundle of nerves while his lips were gently sucking. I took me less than a minute to come. I screamed. My orgasm was harder than ever before. When the final wave had ebbed away he started again. "I don't think I can handle another orgasm Elijah." I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let me. "I bet you can." He whispered before he send me over the edge again.

He withdrew from me after my third orgasm to get his clothes on again. "Wait, I want to make you come as well. I need you inside me." I grabbed his impressive erection. He shook his head. "No, Hayley, I could hurt the baby." I laughed. "Elijah, the doctor has told me it's perfectly safe to have sex during the pregnancy." He shook his head and continued to pull his pants back on. I dropped on my knees in front of him. "At least let me make you cum inside my mouth then, Elijah."

Before he would come up with any more protests I softly licked the tip of his cock. He shuddered and I knew I had won. I know how much he admires my luscious lips so I gave him my best until he filled my mouth with his delicious cum.

* * *

Cami's POV

Day after day I stayed close to Klaus's side. Although his strength gradually returned to him the rest of his situation didn´t improve. I haven´t got a clue if the diagnostic criteria in the DSM (diagnostic and statistical Manual of mental disorders) apply to vampires as well but sf so it seems to me Klaus suffers from depression. He didn´t want to feed, he had trouble sleeping, he was basically very unhappy. Most important he didn´t seem to want to fight anymore. To be honest I feel sorry for him. Rebekah´s betrayal was a major shocker for him. Something seemed to have broken inside him.

The spark in his eyes had disappeared. He didn´t want to talk to anybody. He spend most of his days either drinking or painting. At first I let him, until one day I realized a month had quietly passed and there still wasn´t any improvement.

Davina was still missing, nobody had heard from her. The cabin in the woods was found empty. Hayley contacted her family of wolves to look out for her but so far nothing. Kol and Elijah spend their days in the quarter, still rebuilding. Elijah had chased Marcel away, to show Klaus his support.

I tried more agressive approaches to get him to talk to me, but he stayed sullen, silent and unforgiving. ¨Cami, why don´t you just give up on me. Leave me alone. I am a psychopath and a monster. I was broken long ago, you cannot fix me, love.¨

I got annoyed. ¨Come on, loose the self-pity, Klaus. It doesn´t suit you. Are you really just going to sit here and wait for Mikael to find and kill you?¨

¨I don´t care anymore Cami. For the first time in a thousand years I cannot think of a single reason why I would want to continue this suffering. This is not living, Cami, I have been dying for a thousand years, I just never saw it this clear.¨

¨Where have you been, Klaus? You have been gone for a week. Let´s start there. Just tell me what happened.¨ I urged him one more time. He shook his head slowly. ¨I can´t. I feel too embarrassed.¨

Klaus, embarassed? I thought to myself. ¨Maybe you should talk about it with somebody else?¨ I suggested. I needed air, I didn´t want to stay here hidden in the bayou anymore. I needed to find Davina.

He shook his head again. I got impatient. ¨Well, it´s been a month now, I am leaving, Klaus. This is a major waste of time.¨ I got up but he grabbed my wrist so fast he startled me.

¨Don´t leave me, Cami. Please.¨ I was so frustrated by his reluctance to talk to me, that I shouted at him: ¨I can´t just stay here and do nothing like you are! I have people out there I care about, like my uncle and Davina. I thought you were a fighter, but turns out you are nothing but a major loser! Give me one good reason to stay here!¨

Immediately after my outburst I regretted my harsh words. His eyes narrowed and blackened. Slowly he approached me. ¨I should punish you for talking to me like that.¨ His voice was low, dark and threatening. I was too excited I finally managed to strike a nerve to be scared, the latter would have been the appropriate response when a hybrid gets angry with you.

Within the blink of an eye his hand was around my throat. ¨You insulted me, Cami. No one gets away with insulting me, no one!¨ He added pressure and I whimpered softly.

¨Maybe I should kill you. Do you think that would make me feel better?¨ He seemed to think about it and I was waiting, holding perfectly still in this rather uncomfortable position.

¨Yes, maybe that would make me feel better.¨ Gradually he added more pressure and I was starting to feel lightheaded. His eyes never left mine. I didn´t fight, knowing I wouldn´t stand a chance. Suddenly he let go and I dropped on the floor, coughing and wheezing.

¨Fuck you, Klaus Mikaelson.¨ I said the minute I caught my breath. I got up and tried to walk out with all the dignity I could considering my trembling limbs.

¨Cami.¨ Something in his voice made me spin on my heels to face him one last time. ¨Would you stay with me if I told you what happened?¨

I held my breath. ¨Maybe I would. But you would also have to promise me not to try and kill me no more or to cause any more bruises.¨ I was certain my neck already turned black and blue.

¨I promise.¨ He actually managed to look a little bit guilty when he added soflty: ¨For that I do apologize, Cami.¨ His fingers gently caressed my neck and despite everything I felt myself responding to his touch. I quickly stepped back. ¨No touching of any kind, or I am gone.¨ I stated. He smugly grinned. ¨Whatever you wish.¨

He was more himself now, I noticed. Somehow I managed to reach him against all odds.

He poured us both a glass of whiskey and sat down beside me. He told me what happened after he left the house with Davina. He didn't hold back. He taleked non stop for more than an hour. He glanced over at me and poured us another whiskey.

¨So, Cami. That's the story. To summarize: I have been seduced, abused by a powerful witch who supposedly died a 100 years ago. She used to be a friend of Rebekah. She allowed me a peek in the past so I could witness through her eyes how my sister betrayed me back then. And now Bekah has betrayed me again. You know Cami, family was everything to me, it was all I ever wanted. Their love and support. My sister especially. We used to be so close. Damn it! I was sure she loved me most. I know I am not a very lovable person, but she loved me once, she did, she must have.¨

He broke down crying. Hesitatingly I put my arm around his broad shoulders. The mighty Klaus Mikaelson was crying in my arms. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

¨One more thing Klaus. Were you actually trying to kill me?¨ I just had to ask. I didn´t believe he did but I had to hear it from him.

He gave me a long hard stare before he smirked: ¨I would never let you die a virgin Cami.¨

I sighed with relief. Thank god, he was back to being Klaus again.

* * *

**Okay guys, I really do need some feedback at this point. Let me know iwhat you are thinking about the story so far! X**


End file.
